


Oh, How Things Change

by TheMadClicker



Series: Moments Like These [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Buckle up, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Golden Deer, Multi, SLOW AF, Slow Burn, black eagles - Freeform, blue lions - Freeform, it's a longfic, legit all the kids are here, multiple byleths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadClicker/pseuds/TheMadClicker
Summary: The month that Flayn goes missing, Jeralt decides that maybe they're not as safe as he'd hoped and decides to call in some backup in the form of two cousins. His daughter Imogen leads the search, blazing through the Monastery to find a little girl and maybe some other secrets too.





	Oh, How Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at a longfic in a long time. Some housekeeping before getting to the story! There are multiple Eisners in here. Imogen, who follows the normal plotline of Byleth  
Cecily and Aiden - Twin cousins of Imogen. We'll get into their story later.  
Jeralt and the, as of now, unknown parents of Cecily and Aiden
> 
> Please enjoy this fic and remember, canon is just guidelines to create ;)

Would there ever be peace at this monastery? Imogen Eisner severely doubted it. The new professor walked through the stone halls from her private room for a new month had begun and she had to see what odd request the Archbishop had for her. The first month there was relatively normal, a mock battle seemed rational, these were future rulers and their subjects after all but after that, nothing was normal. It was almost as if the Archbishop didn't understand that her house was in fact full of green children. If she felt more like arguing, Imogen would bring that fact to her attention. The professor felt that she was different. Her father had raised her on the battlefield, it was all she knew before coming to this large stone monastery. 

Speaking of the monastery, Imogen took her time walking through it running her hand over the ancient stone, feeling the history through it. Amazing, wasn’t it? How a stone so cold could keep such warmth inside. It was only the beginning of her sixth month of residency here and yet, her class of Lions were so special to her already, a connection that she had never experienced before growing within her chest. As she wandered, heels clacking against that stone, Imogen wondered if she could convince the ever confusing Archbishop to let Sylvain have some time off. Fighting and inevitably killing his brother had affected him more than he was willing to admit. Knowing her luck, however, Rhea would simply wave her off, claiming that Sylvain had done his duty and should take solace with the Goddess. Imogen could hear Sothis’ scoff in the back of her head, even though she knew the spirit who lived within her was asleep, an imagined retort about paying attention ringing in her ears making Imogen smile. How she wished to speak with Sothis more. 

Heeding her warning, Imogen focused back on her march up the monastery, finding herself already upon the second floor. With a sigh, she rolled her shoulders, squaring them before knocking on the large doors. She heard the authoritarian tone from the other side, already fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Rhea may think she sounded kind and gentle but Imogen could hear the steel inside of it. There was just something about her that made Imogen’s spine crawl. In all of her years as a mercenary she’d never come across anyone, common or noble, who acted or spoke like Rhea. Unknowingly her hand fell to the hilt of the legendary sword that had chosen her, gripping it tightly as the doors swung open to admit her. 

"Ah, Professor Eisner." The Archbishop was heard before seen, the light streaming through the stained glass behind the throne that sat ominously before it. Imogen held herself back from shielding her eyes from the sun. They already did not trust her, probably not a good idea to look like she was attacking the Archbishop. A tinkling laugh echoed across the room as Imogen’s sight adjusted to the brightness of it. “Dear Professor,” Rhea trilled. “You have done well to complete such difficult tasks but perhaps you should allow yourself to rest from time to time. We are not on a battlefield after all.” Imogen blinked in confusion until Rhea gestured magnanimously to her hand. The hand that still gripped the sword of the creator. Startled, she released the hilt with the tiniest of jumps, the motion causing the archbishop to laugh. “Just as I suspected, you have mastered the sword of the creator. May it assist you well this month and the many to follow.” 

Imogen’s head tilted, the subtle sign that she was intrigued by whatever mission Rhea was about to give her, but the Archbishop never got that chance. Seteth rushed in, boots squeaking as they slipped on the sparkling cobblestone, a frantic air about him. 

“Rhe-Archbishop!” He exclaimed, coming to a halt with a flurry of cloak and hair, eyes darting all around the room. Imogen's eyebrow quirked, taking in the disarray and panic in Seteth's words, letting the two church elders speak.

"Seteth, whatever has you so panicked?" Rhea asked, almost no inflection or emotion in the words. Before Imogen could ponder why she seemed so disinterested, her stomach dropped at Seteth’s next words. 

“Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!” Where could she have gone? Teal eyebrows furrowed, the map of the monastery stark in her mind, as she wondered where the little girl had gone. Surely she hadn’t just wandered off? Not with the close eye Seteth always kept on her. But did Imogen truly know either of them well enough to make that call? She was jostled out of her thoughts by Seteth appearing directly in front of her. “Professor Eisner, have you seen Flayn recently?” 

“No, I haven’t. Have you searched everywhere?” Her eyes widened, head shaking from side to side. 

Seteth paled still, “I have searched everywhere! Where could she be? She may be in danger!” His hands tugged at the hair not tamed by his circlet. “Oh no, no no! What am I to do?!” He dragged his hands down his face, red streaks in their wake. Imogen could feel the anxiety pouring out of him and a pang of sympathy resonated within her. It was as if someone had replaced the calm advisor overnight. Although, she supposed, that could be the truth. Missing children were no laughing matter. She scowled as Rhea tried to snap Seteth out of his panic, bringing a hand up to her chin, thinking hard. 

“If I may.” She began softly, almost scared to interrupt the two, not continuing until both of them gave a sign she could. “I could speak to my father about it. If he hasn’t seen Flayn, perhaps he could dispatch some knights to start looking.” Imogen watched Seteth as the man weighed the options, amazed that he was standing still. “I think we should act fast. If anybody did take her, she’d still be either in the Monastery or nearby.” Even if she didn’t know them well, no one deserved this pain and panic. Goddess only knew how Flayn felt. Seteth looked ready to bolt and tear the building down, stone by stone, until he found his sister. 

“Calm yourself Seteth.” Rhea practically scolded, though her tone gentled at the sight of him. “Professor Eisner, if you do not mind speaking to your father, I believe it would be a great help.” She waved her hand in the direction of the door. “We shall continue our discussion at another time.” At the finality of her tone Imogen could only bow, turn heel, and see herself out. It took all of her willpower to not run, desperate to begin the search. 

Each step she took was plagued by more anxious thoughts. Where could Flayn have gone, how would someone lure her away, was she hurt? It was as if she couldn't breathe at the thought. The instant those large doors closed behind her, Imogen took off for her father's office, almost slamming into his door. Thankfully catching herself, Imogen used the knock he'd taught her, letting him know without words that it was her. Hearing the gruff voice admit her, Imogen turned the handle of the door, slipping inside. 

"Well good morning." Jeralt greeted with a large grin. "I didn't expect a visit so soon. Usually you're here for lunch." He turned in his seat to look at his daughter, smile fading the instant he saw the pallor of her cheeks. "What's wrong. Did Rhea-" Jeralt shot up from his chair, rushing over to Imogen. What had happened to turn her into this? He was cut off when Imogen suddenly collided into his chest, hugging him tight. "What happened, Genie?" Jeralt asked softly, running a hand over her dark locks. "Talk to me." 

Imogen merely clung to her father like a lifetime, unable to imagine not being able to see him whenever, her heart aching for Seteth and Flayn. Her nickname made the floodgates open. "Flayn's gone missing." She croaked into his chest. "I went to get my assignment and Seteth interrupted." Her breathing quickened as she suddenly came down from the stressful situation that was her monthly meetings. "He looked like somebody lit a fire under him and she's so little, what if somebody really did take her? We have to start looking for her." 

"Hey, calm down." Jeralt soothed, rubbing one hand over her back while the other cupped the back of her head. He'd never seen his girl so flustered, save for the few months before when her students had suffered personal losses. "Just breathe for now, Genie." Following their usual routine, Jeralt took a deep breath in and slowly released it, guiding Imogen in the calming rhythm. "We'll look for her. I'm sure she just wandered a little too far." 

Imogen followed along, deep breath in and slow breath out, until she felt her pulse slow. She pinched her eyes shut as she clutched at her father's tunic. "But Pops." Imogen croaked. "What if she didn't? What if somebody snatched her up and she didn't know any better? I know she says otherwise but Seteth has kept her so sheltered." 

Jeralt pulled back just enough to look down at his daughter who had very good points. While he himself had a daughter who struggled socially, Seteth seemed to have a sister exactly the opposite. Flayn was friendly and naive, a terrible mix sometimes. He frowned, pushing some of Imogen's hair back. "You know, I'm kind of impressed." When she looked up at him confusedly, Jeralt smiled a little. "I never thought you'd take to the kids here so well. Flayn isn't even one of your lions. What changed?" 

Imogen's eyes popped open at his compliment, gazing up at her father. "She's different." While it was immensely difficult to connect to certain students, Lorenz for example, Flayn was almost as sweet and gentle as Mercedes making it easy for Imogen to talk to her. "Pops, I know I'm not the best at emotions," She began, sighing heavily to gather her thoughts. "But you taught me how to judge what's right and wrong. This? This is wrong." Imogen pulled back, only clinging to one of his hands now. Her cheeks flushed at her introspection. "She's special to someone. It's only right to get her back." 

Jeralt's eyes crinkled while Imogen spoke, heart warming to find that his lessons had actually been absorbed. Truly he wondered if she paid attention sometimes but Imogen always managed to surprise him. "Alright Genie." He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. "Wish granted." He teased, laughing loudly when she rubbed her nose against his. "I'll get a group of soldiers together as soon as I can." 

Imogen couldn't help but sag in her father's embrace, feeling a small relief settle over her. Her father could do anything. Surely he would he able to find Flayn. She looked up just in time to nuzzle her nose to his. “Thank you Pops. I’m sure we’ll find her.” She smiled a little, mostly just a tilt of her lips and a crinkle to her eyes, and hugged him tight once more. 

Jeralt ruffled her hair before wrapping his arms around her again. “You’re welcome Genie.” He murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her hair, holding her just a little tighter. The burly man felt for Seteth as he held his child. The world would be a dark place if he ever lost his girl. That reasoning was why he’d left in the first place. Imogen held his heart from the day she was born. With a heavy sigh, Jeralt pulled back to look down at her. “Do you want to go tell Seteth or shall I do it?” 

Imogen was surprised by the hold her father had on her as they hugged but she’d take it. What she lacked in expressing feelings, she made up for with physical actions. Her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly, squeezing him one more time before they pulled back. “I’ll do it. I bet Rhea’s already sent him away.” A tiny frown formed. If anybody was supposed to give the order for the captain to start searching, it should be the Archbishop since Seteth was indisposed. “It’s just a matter of finding him. I don’t even know where he sleeps.” 

Jeralt scowled. There it was, the behavior of the Archbishop that had led him to leave, glaring at him again. He huffed a breath through his nose. “If he’s not with Rhea, he’s probably either at the Cathedral or hiding in that side office so no one can bother him.” With one last kiss on his daughter’s forehead, Jeralt released her. “I’ll go find Alois and get started. You make sure Seteth doesn’t pass out.” 

Imogen laughed lightly, shaking her head at her father. “Alright, be safe Pops.” Straining on tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I don’t think I'll be back for lunch. Who knows how long it’ll take to find him.” She moved finally, a swish of her cloak accompanying the spin away from her father, waving before leaving the office with a mission to find a scared brother. 

Jeralt waved back, shaking his head at her, but his smile melted the instant the door clicked shut. “What is wrong with this place.” He muttered to himself, ruffling his hair as he sat back in his chair. “It seems like it's just one thing after another.” Jeralt’s gaze hardened as it found the nearby portraits of various saints and the Goddess. His skin crawled, just like it had before he left twenty years beforehand. Suspicious of everything and everyone, Jeralt pulled a clean sheet of parchment from the stack and began writing. 

‘Aiden and Cecily,’ He began, the words flowing from him easier than he’d ever managed through speaking, the world falling away as he poured his worries out into a letter that he’d send the instant it was finished. Goddess, he didn’t pray anymore but he sent out a wish. Let the message reach them and let them come. 


End file.
